


The Branches of Eclipse

by kono_o



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Magical trees, Witch!Moonbyul, Witch!Solar, dw moonsun is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kono_o/pseuds/kono_o
Summary: They had arrived at the edge of the woods nearby, and Lucas was surprised to see that the trees were oddly mesmerizing with rich green leaves that swayed in the wind, sounding as if they were alive.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Branches of Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This was my English homework and also my first Mamamoo fanfic. Please comment any suggestions!

“One iced americano and one white chocolate mocha please.”

Taking a seat at a small table next to the window in the cafe, Lucas wondered how he had found himself such a beautiful girlfriend. Solar was stunning with hair dyed blonde, lips tinted red, and a smile brighter than sunshine. She was everything he could ever ask for and more. To him, she was the sun. How fitting, Lucas thought, that the sun of his life was named Solar. 

“You know, I’ve always really loved trees,” Solar said suddenly, “They’re such tall, strong plants and they really do a lot for us.”

Lucas hummed in agreement. 

“I’m especially fascinated by evergreens,” she continued, “They stay green all year long and don’t lose all of their leaves like other trees. They’re also so beautiful.” 

The waiter arrived and handed them their drinks. Just as she was about to start drinking, Solar suddenly exclaimed, “Oh my gosh I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you somewhere. Lets go!” She grabbed her drink in one hand and Lucas’s hand in the other. 

“Right now? Where are you taking me?” Lucas asked, quickly snatching his drink before he was dragged away. 

“ We have to hurry! We need to get there before the sun sets.”

Lucas’s mind was spinning as he sprinted after her. Throughout their four weeks of dating, Solar had never given him anything, not even a kiss, while he showered her in gifts. Considering it was too big to bring to the cafe, Lucas wondered exactly what she had gotten him. Maybe it wasn’t an object that was the gift, but the place itself? Solar stopped in front of him, snapping him out of his daydreaming. 

“We’re here!” she exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the trees. They had arrived at the edge of the woods nearby, and Lucas was surprised to see that the trees were oddly mesmerizing with rich green leaves that swayed in the wind, sounding as if they were alive. 

“Come on,” Solar said, tugging on his hand, “There’s a place a little farther in that I want to show you.” When she didn’t hear a response, she laughed softly. “The trees are quite captivating aren’t they?”

Lucas, still staring at the trees, responded, “They’re so interesting. Don’t they seem sort of...alive to you?”

A shadow seemed to flit across Solar’s expression, but it was gone as soon as it came. Lucas was sure he was imagining things. How could his sweet, shining sun have any malicious thoughts? After thinking for a moment, Solar replied, “Alive? No. But beautiful? Yes.”

Tightening her hold on his hand, she dragged him towards a small clearing in the center of the woods. Seeing that the clearing was empty, Lucas was confused. “What did you want to give me?” he asked, looking around. 

Solar tugged on his hand and pulled him close, leaning her head toward his. “This,” she answered. Moving in to close the distance between their lips, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. 

“Wha-” she shushed him, using one hand to put a finger on his lips and the other to plunge the dagger in deeper, before pulling it out. “I don’t understand,” Lucas whispered, “Why? All I want to know is why.”

“Why, you ask?” she said, patting his cheek, “Because how else will we feed the trees?” Just as he was about to ask about the trees, he felt something coiling around his ankle. Before he could process what was happening, more branches curled around his limbs. Solar stood there with a triumphant smile on her face. She laughed as he struggled, laughed as he screamed, laughed as the trees tightened their hold on him. Right when Lucas started losing hope, he heard soft footsteps approach the clearing. 

“Help!” he shouted, “Whoever you are, please help me! I don’t want to die here!” Lucas watched in anguish as a woman appeared, dressed elegantly in a suit and cloak. “Please help me!” he shouted desperately, “Please!” 

Finally, the woman glanced at him in disdain before looking away. Ignoring his cries for help, she walked towards Solar. “Welcome home cheater,” the woman said, playfully shoving her. 

“Well I’m sorry,” Solar said, rolling her eyes, “Come on, go work your magic, Moonbyul.” Solar kissed the woman on the cheek and motioned towards Lucas. Moonbyul turned towards him and waved her hand, chanting under her breath in a foreign language. 

“Moon, moon, what kind of moon  
A Moonstar that will protect you  
Hiding across the moon  
A monster that will swallow the light”

Lucas looked at the two women, wondering what was between them, when he felt a sharp prick at his wrist and then a shock, as if he were struck by lightning. One of the tree branches curled around his arm had made its way into his bloodstream, slowly, but steadily drinking in his blood. “Who- no, what are you guys?”

“We’re tree sorcerers,” Solar replied. “The trees obey us and in return, we feed them.”

Lucas started to feel lightheaded, and as a last struggle, he pulled at the branches, but to no avail, as the branches tightened until his hands went numb. I’m going to die here, he thought. What an absurd way to die. His head pounded and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw before he completely blacked out was Solar and Moonbyul smiling at each other and high fiving, as if to say “Nicely done.”


End file.
